Nyght is coming Literally
by NyghtWolf
Summary: Nyght is a character I have created, I do not own X-men evolution, and as Nyght is finally coming to the X-men, she is also coming to a conclusion about good or evil. Maybe even Love.
1. Finally Found

Nyght is a girl that I have created with a story based mostly on the TV series X-men Evolution. Nyght has raven black hair that is in soft curls down to her waist, her eyes are a mystical blue and swirl in colors. Moon pale skin stands out against her tight black jeans and short cropped black tank top tightly fitted around her slender frame. She is only 5'5 and can sense a person's true intentions, reflected in their hearts, but there is a secret to her gift. She also has wolfish instincts.

~A.N. (Author's Note) Disclaimer I do not own the X-men Evolution, I am just a crazed fan that wants to make a fan fiction.~

Finally Found

One may say that time is of the essence, but for me, death is the only time I knew. Spiraling down the cliff I knew this was it. Running wasn't an option any more and as I took my final breath I knew I didn't have too. The Acolytes as they announced themselves as finally ran me off. Finally drag me to my limit and forced me to fall.

I braced myself for impact of water, the cold deadly waves crashed the jagged rocks. The sensation of the mist brushed my face. The soft tingling.

Yelling, yelling interrupted my thoughts. I wasn't falling anymore I was actually floating. No more falling and as I opened my eyes I was in the half way mark of what would have been my death. Looking all around I noticed a rather large black jet. It was facing opposite from me and the back hanger was opened. Looking in, people were standing on the lowered ledge and one with red hair looked hard in concentration her hands on her temples.

Soon I was drifting closer to them, the one with white hair flew out of the craft and instantly the weather changed sending the Acolyte members in a frenzy. They after all wanted to recruit me for their cause. I just don't like playing the bad guy. But neither did one of their own members. The one who called himself Gambit looked confused and torn during the entire chase.

I knew he was on my side, and if we met on different terms we would have probably been friends. But being my age of nineteen I still had to be immature to really irritate people, and I stuck my tongue out at them. The people in the hanger had to be the rumored people. The X-Men.

I always wanted to find them, spent my few short years of an adult looking for them. Searching, and learning. Xavier was their leader. A good man and a telepathic. He was closely training Jean, the red-head that was saving my ass at the moment. The woman with the weather gifts was known as storm, the blue dude was Nightcrawler. And the man probably driving this jet was either Cyclops or Wolverine.

Going back to the here and now, Jean was addressing one of the Acolytes. Gambit more specifically. From the weeks of running from them I knew he wasn't all bad. He always missed me with his cards, the one known as Pyro always snapped at how he was losing his aim. I assumed he was an accurate shot.

When I was close enough to the hanger I jumped in, looking kind of wolfish my raven black hair flowing down my pale back, I straightened and glanced back at my pursuer, Gambit. He looked slightly pained glancing back at me, some reason I felt guilty. I knew he wasn't bad, to him the Acolytes were just a job. A contract he needed to finish or break. Evil was not his true intentions.

"A good we finally found you." The voice was familiar from the broadcasts and TV I've seen. I knew him as Professor Xavier. "You were rather hard to locate."

"Yea I don't exactly have the best mutations to stick out." I was sarcastic about this, after all the only thing that stood out was I was rather wolfy at times. Also nocturnal. I loved being in the fresh night air. "But him.. He doesn't want to be an Acolyte." I wanted to help him. I know he wanted to help me at times, especially this moment. Before I fell.

"We know. And you my dear are extremely rare, as for him, we have tried." I didn't believe that. He might have believed it but who has he sent. Magneto was strong at this moment and fleeing him wasn't going to be easy. But forgetting about Gambit after knowing his heart's intentions weren't going to be easy either. Words were never exchanged but I knew.

"I could. I could get him on your side." I said softly but no one seemed to be listening but the Professor.

"My dear we need to focus on why they wanted you on their side." He said this in such an intellect tone that I frowned.

"Isn't it obvious. With my insight, I can tell when someone will strike them, hurt them, before they even know themselves." I said this in frustration. I was on the run for good reason. For not even the Acolytes knew my true power. Not even sure if Professor did. They were big shots and powerful with Magneto as their employer but I wasn't going to let anyone know what I was able to do. I also let no one know my real name.

The jet known as the BlackBird started to set off, though I didn't brake from the lowered hanger. I never stopped staring at Gambit. And I felt he didn't do the same until we were too far apart to see each other. Finally turning into the craft, the hanger shut closed noisily behind me.

"My dear there is nothing we can do for him, he chose his side." Professor X only irritated me with this answer, for a man I followed, learned, and admired, he just seemed like he didn't care about one good mutant stuck in a bad path.

A sigh left my lips and I took a seat in one of the empty seats. "He doesn't want to be there." This was said to myself, only Professor X heard. He rolled next to my seat.

"What do you see in him dear?" The question was almost ignorant but I knew why he asked.

"I see good. I see kindness." I answered, "Like me he isn't what he appears to be."

"You appear to be on the run."

"I am really searching for the X-men."

"Do you believe that you have found them?" I thought about this for a moment. He asked it so, so oddly.

"I believe I have." I answered this carefully. Continuing with my search I knew I have found them. The X-men were a team of good guys that knew how to control their powers and live normal safe lives. They could offer protection from anyone and for anyone in need.

Gambit was in need. As was I though. I will get you Gambit. I will come back.

* * *

><p>~Few weeks before in form of a flash back or memory~<p>

Magneto finally trapped me. Imprisoning me in a tiny dank cell. Not much light but that of the tiny window barred with iron. The moon shone through barely, but I sat behind the beam of light hiding myself from the guard kitty. At least that's what I called him to piss him off. Sabertooth. Reeks of booze and smoke, an attitude worse then that of Magneto.

Quicksilver bothered me from time to time only to bring me food and snide comments. I only rolled my eyes and left the tray untouched. I wasn't able to use the darker side of my gifts when hungry and Magneto knew that.

Only too often would he walk down here with Gambit on his left and Pyro on his right, Colossus at his flank. "My poor child. You must eat. Only then can you realize your true potential."

"That's the point in not eating. You don't care about the human race, you just want to rule over them. They can be changed to see what we are without hateful eyes if we return the gaze without hateful eyes." I began but all too soon would I be cut off.

"Silence. They will not see who we are but as monsters to be eliminated!" I always did strike a nerve in Magneto. Got his blood boiling every time.

I remained silent not wanting to waste another empty argument. Gambit stared into the shadows where I was his red eyes seeming to reveal a different side to him. I just looked away bringing my knees close resting my weary head on them. I could hear Sabertooth growl at me, I knew things would go horribly wrong if it had not been for Magneto having the "Key" to my cell.

Days strung together and both Sabortooth and I grew tired of each other, with constant bickering, Magneto must have finally had enough of him watching me. "Bye bye kitty cat." I cooed at him innocently and snide at the same time.

"Watch it mutt. Your days are numbered." He growled.

"Careful furball, this pup can still bite back." I growled back. I wasn't known for backing down, I was only known for running when I needed to. When cornered or trapped I was a dangerous enemy. Magneto knew that and had me cornered into an iron cage. Irritation set in and after being here for a few days I wanted nothing but to taste the blood of my first actual kill.

My replacement guard was none other then Gambit. This was shocking. "Your the new warden's pet eh?"

"Non. Though Ah did request t' watch over you. Ah figured it would be a better treat then a furball." He tried to joke with me, I just didn't feel like being humored.

"Chere, you must eat though. I will lie for you if you want." His comment shocked me. I was weak from hunger, and I needed at least a crumb of bread. But him helping me was shocking. Too weak to use my gift I decided to trust him anyways.

Inching forward to where the tray was sat, there in the beam of the moon, we never saw each other up close. Only as he chased me had we seen each other. He looked in his early twenties, though his eyes were blood red. Unnatural.

Sitting in the light of the moon, his eyes widened, I looked bad, but nothing to be shocked about. I mean come on! It was their fault that I haven't properly cleaned up in these few days. Added to the fact of not eating. I know I was a mess.

"You look beautiful Chere, dirty, but beautiful..." Now I wanted to slap his lying ass but food was all too important. And from the look of the grub all I could trust was the apple and small slice of bread. I snagged them and retreated back to the shadows.

The bread was stale as it reached my tongue, the apple bitter and not nearly ripe enough, but I forced the distasteful food down my throat feeling my stomach clench in bitter and painful relief. He watched me as I stood and walked closer to him only the bars between us, feeling my strength return.

"Ah told him Ah could get you t' eat. But lets let him think o' me as a liar, deal?" he smiled softly at me and with my returning strength, was my returning power. I read into his heart. Read his intentions of why he was showing me compassion.

"You don't belong here.." I spoke softly and outside of my own thoughts. He just shrugged his shoulders and made no comment. "Why aren't you with the X-men? You aren't a bad guy."

"Ah'm under contract, unpaid debts you know." He spoke calmly and his voice was almost soothing. "Soon it will end and all debts will be voided."

"The X-men can help.." I was determined that he would listen and if he did maybe he and I could escape this place. Run and find the X-men and be protected and welcomed.

"Chere, Ah can't. The X-men don' want me anywhere near them." He looked at me eyes softened. "Too much bad blood within mah veins."

"That don't matter. The X-men aren't heartless. They want to help people like us." I offered. But this only seemed to make him mad.

"People like us? Non, people like yo' chere. People like you." His accent was so very think at this moment. It was dark and sleak. Mysterous and alluring. I wanted to reach out to him. Wanted to discover him like that accent.

And just like that my thoughts were clouded and I needed to clear my head. No way was I going to fall for my capture. Or my guard. I knew what he was but I knew what he wasn't going to be for me.

"They can help, and when I escape this place, I will prove you wrong." My hardheadedness kicked in at this moment and soon I was irritated. I mean how could he not believe me. I been following the X-men for some time now and they only proved to do great things.

I was also sure if I was apart of their group, they would have been here and saved me. Though it was just a fantasy of mine but I wanted to be an X-men, or at least know and be friends with them. I knew them all by name and their powers. It was a bit stalkerish, but I was in danger and I felt they were the only ones that could help me.

Turning my attention back on Gambit, I looked at him deep in his eyes. Deep into his heart and soul. "You are not evil... You confuse me with you being in a place like this.."

"Sometimes, it's best not to know." He looked away. Avoiding my gaze, almost avoiding me. "What's your name chere?"

"Nyght." It wasn't my real name but it has been so long since I heard it spoken I myself am not sure if it still existed.

"That isn't your real name chere." He glanced at me but said no more. Soon I was back in the shadows.

Back in the shadows of this damn place, and in the back of my mind. I was alone. Alone in this place and there was nothing I could do. I counted the rotted peas in the soup they tried to feed me. And I looked around only to see Gambit's red eyes glance quickly away from me.

Nothing would be as still, and quiet as right now. Though bars between I felt he too was trapped with me. Trapped as a prisoner to Magneto. I growled at the thought of Magneto's name and heard faint shuffling noises. It sounded like cards sliding together at an angle. Quickly and briskly. All I heard were those cards, I couldn't think of anything else. I studied them and noticed that one card sounded missing. It was shorter then the normal length.

"A card is missing." I couldn't stop the words from leaving my lips.

Though it seemed to have caught his attention. He turned and gazed at me even shifting in his seat. "You are correct, chere. My lucky lady isn't in the deck." I had no idea what he meant. Just that a card was missing. I didn't even want him to talk to me at this moment. I wanted to feel petty and helpless and back to being alone and sulking.

But I responded like an idiot, "What card is your lucky lady?" Maybe I wanted a companion to talk to. He was better company then that furball. Smelled better too.

"Well chere, she is the Queen of Hearts. Got me out of my most dangerous jams." I looked at him and his eyes brightened, that card was his card. His symbol. He wasn't as dangerous as he wanted to be, or seem. I could tell he wanted to be free like his cards, and I felt the same need.

"We could escape." It was a risk I was willing to try. "We could run away together."

"Non. I have to be the bad guy chere," He looked hard, set in stone and I knew there was no way. "I have a job to do and you, you are the prisoner of a mad man."

I know it was immature of me but at that moment I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed hard because we were both prisoners of a mad man, and thinking of Magneto as a mad man only got me to picture him in a straight jacket rocking back and forth or bouncing off rubber walls. The image forever stuck with me and I laughed. I knew I looked mad myself but it was not helping.

But when I calmed down. I really was alone. Gambit had disappeared. I wasn't super strong so they knew I couldn't escape, why they guarded me was beyond me. But when I looked at the tray, there was no food on it. Only a card, flipped with its back to me.

Crawling to it I grabbed the small rectangle familiarity. Closing my eyes as I flipped it over, my fingers leaving it to the tray. Reopening them, the Queen of Hearts looked back at me. A smile played my lips and I snagged that card and held it close. It let me know I wasn't alone anymore. A prisoner was on the other side of these bars. And he was my friend...


	2. Prisoners and Cards

Prisoners and Cards

I couldn't believe the noise. I awoke annoyed more then anything. Clinging onto my little trinket, the Queen of Hearts, I arose and pushed myself to the back of the cell once more. Gambit looked more frustrated then saddened and I looked past him seeing yet another cage. This one now housed a small child. Younger then me it seemed and I growled loud and noticeable.

Gambit looked at me with a warning. I put the card in my boot and growled again. But this time my cell shook violently. Magneto walked down the stairs into the dungeon like room, "Silence. You are burdening my ears with your noise."

I rolled my eyes, obviously not seen well in this dim lighting but it sure as hell made me feel better. "Silence. You are burdening my silence with your talking." I mocked back. As I have said before, I like to be mature in situations like this. And at least I made the scared little kid laugh a little. He must have been five years old.

So, Magneto isn't above kidnapping children. Shame for him. And for all who crosses his path. "You are pathetic. But that is okay my dear. As I now can get what I want from you. Or the child dies."

Dark. It made me in a bind. Give him what he wants from me or let an innocent child die. If I were an X-man, I would have figured something out, rescued myself and the child. Even Gambit might run away with us. Highly doubted it though.

"So if I don't help you, you're going to hurt an innocent child." No wonder Gambit looked so troubled. I spoke still, "I highly doubt you will hurt a child."

"Don't underestimate me girl." He had darkness in his eyes, and reading him I knew he wasn't bluffing. Protect myself from being used. Or protect a child from being killed.

Kid it's your lucky day. May you value every day as your last. "Fine. What do you want me to do?" I had to give into his demands. To let a child be harmed wasn't my goal. It went against everything I believed in. Against everything I was trying to be.

He threw an anklet type brace at me, looked at me and snapped, "Put it on. If you run it will explode."

"Hmm. Little much don't you think?" I couldn't survive something that deadly. Losing my leg would surely make things hard. And sulkily I put the damn thing on. It beeped twice before it just glowed a blue light.

"At any point should you stray, it will beep, and the light will glow red. You then have ten minutes to get your ass back to me before it goes off." He was smug now, only Gambit looked worried. My own face was blank. I wasn't one to give satisfaction to the villains and I wasn't one to show emotions.

I looked at Gambit for any kind of comfort but he turned his back to me. Soon the sound of metal bending and straining filled the air. My cage was opening by Magneto's "key", and I was expected to follow. Grimacing within myself I walked to him, who held an arm out to me.

His arm draped my shoulders and it felt wrong, and heavy. His armor froze my shoulders, I wanted to throw him off. Kick him in the face and with Gambit following closely behind me letting him have this touch with me I wanted to kick him too. How he touch me and how dare Gambit for the continuation of this.

"Now that we are in an understanding of each other dear, I feel we can start with a dinner. Your powers won't work if you are weak in any way." How the hell did he know so much about me anyways. I know he had been following me for some time but things like this were never revealed. I knotted my brows and glared ahead of me as he pushed me with him.

"Boss, why is she allowed to walk?" Sabertooth growled at the top of the steps. His features were all too familiar and there was a certain lust in his eyes.

"Dream on Kitty cat." I whispered to him, greeted with yet another growl. The child was left behind and I watched Colossus walk down the steps a book hidden in his arms.

Big man likes to read. Interesting. Maybe the kid would be okay under his care. "This way." Magneto directed. As if I honestly cared. I knew he was taking me to a dining room were I would be forced to eat. Forced to drink. Forced to grow stronger to help him in his darkened plans.

I could spit in his face, and I really should have, only the child was deep in my thoughts. The poor boy looked frightened and misplaced. Of course anyone in a dank cage in a dimly lit room would look misplaced. Except maybe Sabertooth. He would look better in a cage with no way of getting out.

Soon Magneto had opened a set of double doors in this actually decent home and looking in I saw a luxurious grand table with matching chairs cloaked in velvet. Black in color, almost as dark as my hair. Magneto though shoved me into the chair at the foot of the table, a spread of food already adorning the place mat there.

Wine sat in a goblet and I stared at it tempted but knew the real reason why it was there. Being drunk meant being vulnerable. And that was something I was not going to give Magneto. Besides it might be drugged. I was not going to be in a position where my life would be in jeopardy. No way.

"Eat my dear." He spoke softly as Gambit took a seat to my close right. A plate soon filling his place mat. Adorned with chicken. The same as mine as I now noticed.

"And if I don't?" I asked coldly.

"Then Sabertooth relishes in the pleasure of a young kill." Magneto replied easily as if discussing the weather.

Angerly I picked up my fork, after placing my napkin in my lap. I only had one change of clothing and I was sure I would drop something. The knife graced my other hand and slowly I cut the chicken. I cut each piece into bite size pieces before I raised a small bite to my lips. Glancing at Gambit, he was already eating and drinking the wine.

I chewed the bite, noticing its moist flavorful exterior. It was a southern flavor, spicy yet mild. I wonder who had cooked such a decent meal. I noticed the salad that was placed before me after I had finished my chicken, and saw elegant bits of veggies.

Weird how veggies could actually look elegant. Tiny star shaped carrots and small moon looking peas. Even the bits of bacon looked to be in some sort of designed shape. The lettuce was crisp and clean drizzled with bleu cheese dressing, and small bleu cheese crumbles adorn the top.

Almost too good to eat. But I ate it regardless. I had to. And coming up to finishing my meal I glared up through my lashes at Magneto.

"See dear. It wasn't too bad. Our Gambit can cook after all." I glanced at Gambit quite shocked. He never met my gaze though, and it slightly worried me. "Take part in the wine."

"No." This I had to refuse.

"No?" He looked at me questioningly and I didn't budge my blank expression. "Fine. Now I will take you to our next task."

In this I knew he meant exploiting my powers for his evil gain, ruling the world with an army of angry mutants that only like to kill. I got up from my seat and waited for him to guide me to his next area.

* * *

><p>~Few hours later~<p>

After hours of pointless picture glancing and trying to explain to him I have to see the actual person, I felt my body weakened, and drained. But what he didn't know was I had already looked into him and gotten the information I needed for this anklet thing. It was a code lock and who would have thought that 6934 was his choice in a combination.

Alone in my room for only twenty minutes now I had the thing off. It glowed red. I knew it would be exploding soon and I tossed it under the bed I would never use. I heard foot steps approach the door though, slowly inching closer.

I already had the window open and with the lucky lady in my boot I knew I would get out of this dangerous jam. I only wished I could get Gambit to come with me. If I could talk to him again before the bomb went off I would try to convince him to. I really would.

The door knob twisted now, slowly it turned. I had a feeling it would be Magneto but I pushed that far from my head. Far from my punishing thoughts. As the door swung carefully open I saw Gambit. His frame blocking the door. He walked over to me quickly hands clasping onto my shoulders.

The action had shocked me and I almost forgot that I had set off a bomb. He seemed to know too. For the next thing I know is he pushes the both of us out the window. He knew I would scream and had his hand securely around my mouth. I was on top of him wrapped in his tightening arms as he braced impact to the ground. With a rather loud thud we were still. His breathing heavy and sore, mine panic and quick.

"Go, chere, run. The child is safe." His voice was pained from the fall, after all it must have been a good few stories off the ground.

But he didn't have to tell me twice. I took off just in time for the explosion to sound. Debris flew every where and I was still running. Running for my life, running for his. The thought came into my mind that I may actually never see him again.

When I was finally safe and hidden in the near by city I stopped for a rest in an old crack house. Slowly I pulled the card out of my boot. Instantly I knew it wasn't the same card even before I glanced at it.

My queen was gone. What replaced her was the King of Spades. Thinking about the card Gambit came into my mind. He helped me escape. His lucky lady had gotten him out of the most jams and somewhere in the fall he gave me my own lucky card. My lucky king. Gambit was this card. I knew this.

"I will be back for you Gambit. Wither you want me to or not." I said this softly to myself and kept moving.

* * *

><p>~Looking back from the Present day~<p>

The next couple of weeks were filled with Gambit and the other Acolytes hunting me down. Carefully studying Gambit every shot he made with his exploding cards, cause them to lose me. Up until I fell off the cliff.

I knew he was good. Being in the hanger of the BlackBird I only stared at the card. I missed him. I had to admit. Looking at the X-men, I knew they just simply didn't know. They didn't spent the weeks I have. I wanted to jump out of this hanger and go after him. He was endanger if they became smart enough to discover his secret helping me escape.

"He is good." I said to anyone who was listening.

"And how would you know?" It was Rogue. I knew her even before seeing her. Southern voice, southern attitude.

"I just do."

"Yea, and Ah know he kidnapped me to help his daddy. A leader of thieves." She countered.

"His daddy?" I mocked. "Family matters."

"Girls, enough." The Professor looked at both of us and instantly silence be stilled us. I wanted to glare at them, they didn't seem like the X-men I have been following. And it angered me of all that wasted time. "Now you both are acting as if children. Rogue, you don't have any idea of the powers Nyght is capable of."

"Yea, an' she ain't aware of the fact that I will wipe her brain clean!" She huffed. She hated being told what to do or even close to it. I could tell. Looking at her she radiated of irritation for how she was being lectured right now. I grew smug. I couldn't help it. It was a simple act that I wanted to cherish in.

"You will do no such thing Rogue. You will be in control." He said this forcefully. I almost had the urge to wince at him. Rogue obviously had the same impulse. "Nyght, you believe he is a good person. Your gifts tell you this?"

"Yes." I should play my cards right and keep in control of my own outbursts. I wanted to help him not endanger him. "My gifts helped me see him for who he is. Not for what he does."

"Understood. But first we need to properly take care of you." He had a point. I was battered and bruised, not to mention I think I had a few fractures in my arm from when my arm tried to catch the ledge of the cliff. My stomach pained from the hollow pit where food should be. I didn't argue as the jet took me to the mansion I so desperately looked for. I would be no use trying to help and convince Gambit to come with me if I wasn't able to help myself.

Placing the King of Spades back into my boot I rested against the chair soon drifting into sleep from sheer exhaustion.


	3. Hearts and Spades

Hearts and Spades

I awoke in a hospital room, slightly angry by it. I know I wasn't healthy but I hated hospitals. At least I thought it was a hospital room. The walls were washed in that white boring color, the blanket I was under was dull grey, and I was hooked up to machines that let off soft little beeps. Steady beeps that let one know I was still breathing. It made me wonder how long I had been sleeping. I remember being on the jet, and Rogue smart-mouthing me. I believe I fell asleep after that though. My dreams plagued of Gambit.

One of my dreams had me on that cliff once more. Staring at my fate and at the red eyes in the shadows. My foot on the very edge my balance failing. My only choices were to fall or be captured, but as I chose to fall in my dream, the red eyes revealed themselves as Gambit and saved me, pulling me close in his arms. It was odd for me to dream this but he was my savor in my dreams. Another dream had me in that cage again but he got me out and we ran away together.

My thoughts were interrupted as Professor Xavier rolled through the door. I didn't even noticed it was even cracked. "Oh, good you are awake." He beamed a smile at me and messed with the IV in my arm, changing the bag to allow more fluid to drain into my body.

"How long have I been asleep?" I haven't slept well in weeks so I assumed it was going to be some time.

"Three days." He was so calm and steady about this, yet I just gaped at him blinking frantically.

"Three days?"

"Yes, you were in severe condition my dear. You haven't ate well in weeks, nor slept, and what did you drink?"

"Not much" I spoke honestly as he looked at the chart at the foot of the bed.

"Tell me dear, do you have any idea why Magneto wants you?" He wasted no time and I respected him for that.

"Yea, my power has a darker side to it." I started, at the look of his face I decided to elaborate, "Well as you know. I can see the true intentions of people. The honesty that lies in their hearts." Nod after nod I knew he was listening, "I can manipulate the will of that intention, thus I can manipulate the person into doing what I want."

"I see." I notice his eyes darkened in concern. "With that power Magneto can rule the world."

"Um, no."

"Hm?" He looked at me questioningly.

"I can only do that to one person at a time. Not strong enough for even two. Magneto must not of known that." I inquired.

"Oh... Well this still creates a problem. Tell me, have you used this dark gift?" His expression turned into that of concern rather interest and I knew he was worried about his students and staff.

"Only once. On my father, " It pained me to think about the dark deed I made him do, "but lets just say it did not end well for him.."

"I understand. Any ways, how are you feeling?" He glanced back at the chart and looked kindly at me.

"Honestly. Hungry." It was true, even thinking about food my stomach was in a roaring fit. I wanted to eat. The Professor knew it. I knew it. So when can I eat? Soon I hoped.

"Well good because Logan has brought you something to eat. Something he felt your wolf nature would appeal to." He smiled as the man known as Wolverine walked in with a silver tray of actually good looking food. "Steak I believe. I honestly disagree but he feels he knows what is best for a recovering young wolf such as yourself." He seemed wary at the idea of me getting a steak but if it was served rare I was all for the idea.

Salivating smells were just inviting, potatoes and green beans, steak served rare, I could tell. He was a meat and potatoes man and I was certainly enjoying him cooking for me. "Here ya go pup. Somethin' to get ya back on yer paws." He had a husky voice and it was very different from that of Gambit. Intriguing but not any thing like that unknown accent Gambit speaks with.

"Um, thanks Wolverine." He looked slightly shocked at my use of his name but shook it off and handed me the tray. As I thought, the steak was rare, the potatoes mashed lightly salted and buttered, and green beans cut in small pieces. I took the fork in my left hand and the knife in my right and carefully cut my steak in small one inch pieces. I never knew why I cut it in such, but it was something I always have done with any meat.

As I finally let a piece of meat grace my hungry lips I relished in the even seasonings, the right temperature, and the moistness. I quickly started eating, my portions disappearing rapidly. A small glass of water stood on the side table next to my bed. Next to it I noticed was my card. The King of Spades stared at me and I suddenly needed to get up, I needed to go get Gambit from Magneto. I needed to save him like he saved me. I wasted enough time.

"You still must rest." The Professor must have read my thoughts but I still reached for the IV. I didn't care, I had a job to do. "No Nyght, you need your rest, you will do no good to him weak."

"I am not weak, and I have done no good to him resting while he suffers. If Magneto discovered what he did for me, then I might be too late." I was becoming frantic. I needed the Professor to understand the importance of me leaving now.

"And what exactly has he done for you?" This time Wolverine spoke. His brow was raised slightly and his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"He saved me. Helped me escape. Several times." My memories soared through the memories. Gambit had caused me to get away countless times now. Blowing up buildings on _accident_ to stop his team from perusing me further. The fumbles and dismays he caused with his cards to save _me. _Especially when he and I fell out the window, thanks to him, but he made sure that he was the one that hit the ground me falling on top of him.

The Professor nodded in my silence. Reading my memories as if a book open in front of him. It kinda bugged me him peering in my private thoughts, but it also helped for him to see what I saw in Gambit. My savor. My lucky card. Getting me out of my most dangerous jams.

"I will send a team." He started rolling away. A team? _A team?_ I got angry at this. If anyone was going to go I was. I wasn't going to let anyone mess things up but me. Er, I mean, I don't exactly know at the moment. I never was good at rescues. My face became rather concerned and a frown crossed my lips.

"I want to go." I finally spoke before he completely left the room. Having his attention I spoke more, "Alone. I want to go alone. It is my fault he may be in trouble and I want to be the Queen of Hearts."

I didn't think they would know what I meant at my wanting to be the Queen of Hearts, but it was important to me. I wanted to be his lucky lady and I wanted to get him out of his dangerous jam...

"I will not allow you to travel alone." He looked at me with eyes that were stern now, it made me madder.

"I will if you want me to or not." I was once again being childish, I am soo mature it was dangerous.

He sighed, "What if you get hurt?"

"I will deal with that when I cross that path." I countered.

"Let the pup go out into the world." Wolverine said over his years in experience.

The Professor seemed to think of the short sentence Wolverine spoke. "I rather her not be put in unnecessary danger. She is a sought after by Magneto."

"Yea, but the pup seems to have unfinished business. She is of wolf blood, can't contain." He was right. I was getting restless and I needed to do what I planned to do. I had a pull to Gambit, to his heart. I wanted to be his queen, and him my king. Always having each others backs. Seeking the X-men, I found him. I wanted nothing more then to do what I needed to do.

"Fine. But you leave in the morning." My heart soared at Professor's final statement as he left. But the morning was too far away. For all I knew Gambit needed me now.

"Understood." I lied. Slowly they both left the room Wolverine watching me with all too knowing eyes. With the door finally shut I tore the wires off my body, the IV I carefully removed from my arm. I briskly paced the room changing into my clothing, my boots sipped up tight. I trended over to the side table, draining the glass of water, I then took the card and slid it into my boot.

I opened the window slowly and quietly, I then hopped out the window and ran off in the night. The air felt cool against my skin but I didn't get far. Wolverine was leaning against a tree staring at me.

"Ya kno' pup, I am wolfish, like you." He looked down at me but then tossed something at me. As I caught them they were a set of keys. "My chopper is in the garage. She is hard to kick start so ease the throttle first then punch it."

I stared at him shocked and as I mustered the words thanks, he just spoke, "Don' worry 'bout it pup. Just do what cha gotta do."

I gave a quick nod and followed my instincts to his motorcycle. It was a classic Harley Davidson 1340 Electra Glide model 1989. It. Was. Beautiful. I mounted it and followed Wolverine's instructions. I heard it purr and I was off. Into the night with Wolverine's chopper, my hair blowing in the wind, the sound of the chopper letting way to my escape.


	4. Wild Cards

Wild Cards

Being along the open road with the night breeze caressing my hair and face, I revved the motorcycle and took off accidentally causing it to jump. It skittered across the black asphalt as I regained control before it toppled onto me. I was following instinct. I never drove a chopper before, so I didn't really know the do's and don't's, I could only trust that the instinct that guided me, telling me how to ride this powerful machine, wasn't going to get me killed.

Also, I had to follow the scent. The sweet and spicy spices of Gambit. The dark and heaviness of those spices still stuck to me although the trail I followed was faint. I needed to see him, to be sure he was safe. Alive more like it. Fear struck a cord within my nerves and I couldn't push back the sense of something horrible had happened to him. I needed to see that he was okay. It just was something I had to see.

The trees rustled, the noise of the cycle blocked out the night melodies. I didn't hear the wind whispering to the trees of a hidden danger. But my nose tipped me off. The smell of rotting meat, old booze and stale cigar smoke. It was Sabertooth. My eyes narrowed to peer quickly around to see if I could see him. Though I still focused on the road.

I snarled to the wind hoping it would take it to him, warning him. If I saw that damned monstrous cat, I'd skin him alive. That vile creature was rude, disgusting, sexual predator, and a murderer. I could practically taste the years and years of blood from his kills.

Pushing that threat from my mind I focused at the task at hand. Magneto wanted me alive. I was off limits to that fleabag and he knew it. I was not to be touched by anyone. That was on my own accord, Magneto just made it easier to keep his minions disgusting dirty hands off of me.

I kicked it into high gear and sped down the highway, aiming for downtown. That's when I heard another motor roar to life behind me. I sniffed the air and smelt the smog it too produced. Glancing behind me I didn't see headlights, not even that of a shadow. It was close though. Very close. He was very close. I snarled again unable to help myself.

"Hear me now, kitty cat, I will never be in your clutches." I muttered the words but I could feel the shift in the wind, the low growl that whispered along with it.

The black river of asphalt was my path ahead, with just the damn cat to shake loose. I had to think. To shake myself of him, to get him to lose scent of me. What I saw caused me to diverge left, to a small road side bar. Slowly pulling to a stop I kicked the kickstand in place and hurried into the place.

It reeked. Vomit, booze, sex, and so many more unidentifiable scents it almost caused me to swoon. I quickly pulled myself together pacing to the ladies restroom. People glanced at me with uneasy drunken eyes, a woman even followed me. A smirk was plastered on her sloppy lips. Her dress reeked almost worse then the place and I could barely scent her. If this place could mask any human scent, then it could mask mine.

I walked through the door stopping in front of the bathroom wall wide mirror. Glancing at my own reflection, I knew I stood out. No makeup, which differed from most of the drunken women in this bar. My hair laid in soft curls as it normally had but framed my face in an odd crowning way. It shone darker almost showing hues of blues and greens as a raven's feather. It was rather odd for me, and I was smart to carry sunglasses in my trench. My eyes would probably cause most of the attention. But nothing that my glasses can't seem to fix.

"Rather pretty face in my bar." It was the woman. Her blonde hair poof in tight little curls all around her face like a lion's majestic mane, only there was nothing majestic about her. Her lips were practically redder then her dress as it hung on one shoulder and hugged her thighs high near her hips. Her stiletto shoes were black and that shiny fake leather, but her feet were almost too big for them as her big toe bulged out of the open toe tip of the poor shoe. Her caffs pressed into the tie strings of the shoe causing branding red marks in her skin. Come to think of it her body was just slightly bigger then the outfit she tried to pull off. She was still holding a bottle of booze in her left hand as she stumbled closer to me, "You aren't from around this quiet little place." Her words slurred sloppily against her lips as spittle left her mouth.

"I am just lookin' to hide from someone." I replied cautious of my own words. A drunk was a drunk and much more easily offended, even if one didn't try to.

"Look somewhere else hussy." She snapped at me. Glancing at myself in the mirror that I still faced her reflection directly next to me though a few feet away, I glared. I was wearing a tank top of soft midnight blue, my black skinny jeans that snugged my hips, the trench that hid my tail, and my black worn leather boots. Looking back at her own image, she was more the hussy then I was.

"I mean no disrespect, ma'am." I tried to ease my voice, but even I could tell the strain I had in it.

"You are lookin' for a cheap fuck. Aren't ya?" She questioned looking rather pissed off throwing the bottle straight at my face.

I ducked quickly covering my head from the rain of broken glass and booze. The liquid coated me in its intoxicating scent that I tried not to gag. I after all never really was into alcohol. It just disgusted and revolted me. But as I turned to face her still crouched down from the shower of shards, she didn't move closer to me. She glared.

"A pretty face like you, rollin' up on a Harley, yea you are a cheap fuckin' slut." Her words made little sense, for I wasn't what she claimed I was. She was drunk and it was her bar. Her problem for the broken mirror. I never even had sex. I felt a sigh brush past my lips as I rose to full standing, tilting my head at her slightly.

"Ma'am, I apologize for the distraught my presence has left on you. I was merely avoiding a problem but I see I had started one instead. Please let me pass, and I will leave." Words came easy, and I tried to reason, making it seem as if she had one this debate of wits. Whatever wits she had left.

Though my words did seem to affect her, for she turned and left uttering only one statement before the door shut. "Five minutes slut, an' then yo' be gone."

I silently growled at myself for the continuing name calling, but I hurried to clean the glass from my hair and tried to wash the booze out. But as I used what small part of the mirror was left still on the wall yet slightly cracked, I scented him. Standing behind me.

Without even turning I addressed him with cruelness, "Stop following me fleabag."

"Never." His voice came out in a husky rasp and I could feel my skin crawl in disgust at it. Changing my stance only slightly and unnoticeable I saw him. I saw the monster Sabertooth. He leaned against the wall his shoulder blocking the door from swinging open. His normal gruff clothing looked dirtier then normal and I wanted to retch my stomach at his unclean scent. The look in his eye said he wasn't going to be obeying any orders Magneto might have given him. If it involved me, I only had fear and hatred masked in my face.

I was in a dangerous jam again, and I thought of the card in my boot. Though it switched to the image of Gambit. What would he do? The big over grown cat traced closer to me, the door seemed to be locked and the handle broken off. Great. So main entrance was blocked from escape.

Glancing secretly around using the shattered but still hanging mirror I saw no windows or vents. Jeez, this place was a fire waiting to happen. I mentally rolled my eyes and went back to the task at hand. Gambit would use wit. I knew in my bones what wit I was going to have to use.

Turning to face the revolting creature, I smiled softly leaning back against the counter my hands gripping the edge. I tilted my head down but looked up at him through my lashes. In what seductive sweetness I could manage I softly spoke, "An' maybe your efforts will be rewarded."

His face changed then, slowly, it shifted to dark lustful eyes, stalking me, movements strong and purposeful. "Good little dog."

When he reached me, his hands gripped my shoulders, his legs squaring mine, breath so strong as it hit my face I had to force myself not to change my face. My skin wanted to crawl from his closeness but I needed him close to use a weakness every weak minded sexually driven man leaves open. His groin.

The closer he got to my lips the more momentum I entranced into my leg, tightening it and building a strength into it to deliver a blow to knock him down. When my leg finally released seconds before his pale seemingly undead lips touched my quivering ones, the pain that he felt seemed to recoil into his very soul. He shouted and cursed his body coiling on the ground as his massive built finally fell before me. My knee ached from the impact of him but I ignored it and ran to the door, I used the momentum and busted through the wooden frame causing the owner to scream and shout foul curses at me. I didn't care though.

I raced out the door and headed to my borrowed bike, almost toppling over it. I started it fast and jolted out of there. I could still hear the roars of frustration and agony fill the air. It didn't stop me or discourage me, I sped up to highly dangerous speeds and set on course again. Heart pounding in my chest, feeling closer in my throat, I wanted to break into tears as to what almost happened in that foul place.

First the foul drunken woman, and then Sabertooth coming into the Woman's bathroom just to have a piece of me! I choked on the tears at the thought. The damn rapist would have to do better then to fall for that though. And I figured with fallen despair that I wouldn't be so lucky the next time.

I needed to concentrate though, I needed to find Gambit. Follow his scent. South? What was South? But I never doubted the power of my weird nose. The night forgotten I turned off the highway ramp and headed South. Filling my lungs with cleansing breaths, I settled into the seat and continued on. Soon I will find you Gambit. I will repay my debt to you for saving me.

* * *

><p>I never realized how much traveling calmed me. I had made such progress with my trip only stopping for gas, and necessary food rests, I had actually passed through three states. I was currently in Mississippi. The South was so comforting familiar it pained my heart, people were closer in the smaller towns, helping neighbors and friends, paying me little attention as I passed through stopping here and there to ask for clues.<p>

But I had no such luck. I was an outsider but welcomed meeting nice people offering me the night or a meal. A rest and rejuvenation relaxation as one hefty friendly woman had said. But I only told them I needed to get moving. I only been on this trip for two days, and the progress did please, and shock me. But the scent of Gambit followed South still. To Louisiana.

I finally decided I would rest at a small family owned Inn. Gator Inn as it was called. How odd I had thought at first but, when I saw it was close to gator infested waters, it sort of made since. Checking in with the little money I had, I found my room thankfully on the second floor of the little motel style inn.

I locked the door with the three locks, the bolt lock, the door chain, and that weird lock at the top of the door that was a firmer version of the door chain. I also drew windows shut with the heavy flower patterned curtains, locking them as well. Tracing my steps to the back of the room passed the full size bed and the TV on the dresser a foot away from the bed, and found my way to the bathroom. Refreshing myself with a much needed shower, I headed back to the bed and curled into the covers, drifting into a seemingly dreamless sleep.


	5. Two Pair

Two Pair

I was going to miss Mississippi. The people were beyond nice to me, and the inn I stayed at was more then comfortable. I almost didn't want to leave. Alas, I had to. I was after all still on a mission to find Gambit and convince him to come back with me. The X-men didn't want to come get him in my eyes, or maybe they tried and he refused. But I am not an X-men either way, I was on the street living day to day like him, or so I thought.

For when I got to Louisiana, I followed the scent into a town on the edge of the Bayou. It finally made sense what I was following though. Deep spicy Cajun spices. He was Cajun. His accent made sense. I pulled up to some folks and asked about a man named Gambit but they all gave me questionable looks with a familiar accent in a different voice.

They had no idea who Gambit was, and instead on getting any information, I started up my borrowed cycle and headed down the dirt path. The trees snaked their branches around each other from either side of the road causing the sun to speckle through fighting cracks. Birds softly chirped all around but no where near to be seen. I could feel the snakes slither on the ground, and the alligators relax lazily on the banks close to the swamp paying no heed to my arrival. The cycle picked up the dust blocking my scent and view from prying eyes or unwanted followers. The road of dust was winding and twisted. Deeper and deeper, darker and darker. The trees were becoming hard, wrinkled dark with their bark.

The path was no longer there as it headed off another direction of my target. I diverged determined to follow the dark seductive waiting scent. The dust was even becoming black from dead leaves, roots and softening soil. The earth bumped and rocked my cycle making threatens to over turn me or to crash me into strong sturdy trees. Murderous as their branches reached for me almost seeming to grab at me only for me to duck and swerve out of their grasp. All too soon a root seemed to jump out of the earth as to capture my tire and tumble the bike on top of me, but instincts kicked in as I hopped the cycle, body much too heavy then I anticipated, and barely missing the root I manage to regain control as I reared near a clearing.

An old decaying plantation house sat in the middle of it, I could see it coming into view as I neared. Only instead of riding up I stayed at the edge of trees out of sight of any residents prying eyes in dusty or cracked and broken windows. I knew the scent took me to this grave of a once beautiful mansion, I just didn't want to near it.

Sniffing the air as carefully and soundlessly I could, I smelt nothing but a hidden reminder of what was there. The scent headed away from the house but made residence here. I could smell no other scents inside the home but passer-goers, visitors, and even his own self. If this was his place, it was more storage than that of a home but I slowly walked the bike across the weeded and earthy field yard. Spice plants and peppers grew wild around the field as an old reminder of what it once was.

I left the bike at the side of the house unnoticed by any unobservant eyes. If this was Gambit's home he would surely notice, and somewhere inside me I wanted him to know he had a visitor. A stranger from his recent past. Welcomed or not, it didn't matter much to me as I walked up the rotted steps careful of cracks stepping only where the supports were, hammered with nails marking their spots from sloppy and hurried repairs.

I almost wanted to smile at the work of those four stairs. They were a mark of unseen repairs all around the house. Looking closer the house was washed in a egg shell color paint that chipped and peeled. Boards were replaced smashed against older decaying boards withered from past attacks of termites no longer present. My smile faded when I pushed on the door, its hinges squeaking in protest of my arrival. It was probably the original door, and it was clearly painted repeatedly. But as it swung open in a protest as it fought to stay with its frame, I noticed the outside was very, very misleading. It was beautiful. Luxurious. Well furnished and decorated with browns, reds, and creams. It had a fall season to it and it was very, very welcoming to me.

The shock set in to why the house looked the way it did on the exterior. Passer-byres would see the house as ancient and not worth investigating. Permitting absolute peace and solitude. I couldn't help but shed off my trench, hanging it almost welcoming onto the coat rack elegantly by the door. Looking for the cracked and broken windows, I saw none. My brow scrunched in confusion but I let it pass. He was tricky and cleaver. And soon I would see him again. My boots though were muddy and I slipped out of them leaving them at the door under my trench.

My stockings sheer and soft black against my skin revealed my toes curling against the hardwood floor, warm. Surprisingly warm. I walked into the living room and let the tips of my fingers trail along the posh furniture, following some of the elegant threading designing the surface. The soft golden design swirled around the deep red couch. I had to sit. I needed to feel the threads against my arms, the soft fabric against my neck and back.

I turned to the left after arising from my seat, and looked around once more, noticing a fire lit within an old designed fire place of grey stone and the occasional white and black. The stairs that led to the second story of the deceiving plantation house were carpeted with a dark brown rug that hugged and blended against the light wood. As I climbed them feeling as a hill was beneath my feet I noticed the nature based paintings that littered the walls. Some were framed and others were tacked on, standing out against the beauty of the house with its own radiance.

I smiled. I couldn't help but smile. I followed and noticed the four bedrooms designed and matching a different season all its own. Until I noticed that of the master bedroom. It was centered around a beautiful canopy bed that had colors from all four seasons. The frame an earthy fall brown, the comforter a deep summery green, the canopy its self was a soft spring sky blue, but the sheets looked almost as ice framing and adding to the beautiful colors that seemed as if they would never flow together. There was another smaller fireplace in the master room but what took my attention was the fact that through the entire house, there was no TV. Mounted on the wall was a beautiful modern plasma 55" TV. It had a stand underneath, filled with the modern game consoles. The x-box 360, a playstation 3, even the wii, and a state of the art blu-ray player modified to a vcr player. Oddly I have faith that it works. Next to the stand and the TV was a case full of small cases for each of the devices. Games after games littered the shelves some stacked upon the neatly arranged games. Movies, dvds, and blu-rays also laid with the games and I swear if I lived here, I wouldn't be able to tell where any thing was in that case.

The room though had a grand oak dresser, and a matching dresser cabinet. A door led off to the side I imagine was the master bathroom, and feeling I intruded enough, I opened the bathroom door. The bathroom was white marble. Everything was white marble, the floors, the walls, even the damn ceiling! I stood there gaping at the snow white marble, that when my eyes bask upon the luxurious enormous tub. It too was marble, and was the width of a jacuzzi. Probably was one of those jacuzzi tubs. I instantly wanted a bath. A marble shelf a foot above the edge of the tub had all sorts of shampoos and conditioners, and bubble baths, oils, even salts.

I wonder if Gambit roomed with a woman. A tinge of envy made me nauseous at the thought of another woman sharing this grand bathing quarter with him. There was even a marbled shower stall with the clearest glass door. The toilet was even marble matching the slightly standing out color of the slightly darker sink. I wanted so much to be a girl at this moment. To bathe, to shower, to just relax and pamper myself like the _girl _I am.

The air changed though. The Cajun spice scent was back. The door warned me of the return to the owner of the house, and I quickly scurried under the bed. I didn't know why I was hiding, so silly me I clambered out from underneath and walked out of the master bedroom quickly pacing to the winter room. Where I stood out like a sore thumb. My skin was almost the same color as the bleach like fabrics and wallpaper. Even my toes wanted to glow against the posh bleach carpeting. My clothes though is what stood out. The black made me feel like the black dot in the yin part of the yin and yang symbol.

So I ran into the spring room. But the bright pastel colors made me too stick out. With a silent _ugh_ I ran into the summer room. The dark forest greens and browns made me feel welcomed and homey. I liked this room a lot and decided if he was to find me then this is the room I am to be found in. I sat delicately into the rocking chair and crossed my right leg over my left, my foot that was still on the ground gently pushing against it causing relaxing rocking motions. This room was meant for a reader to stay in. I could be that reader, I thought happily and silently to myself, listening to the shifts in steps below.

If it was Gambit, he sure didn't speak. Instead the stairs creaked to his weight as he entered the second story. First he went to the direction of the master bedroom which I left every door open on accident. I frowned as the steps came closer to me the scent strengthening closer and closer. Wafting under my nose and all around me. I closed my eyes only briefly opening them as the door to the room I took refuge in swung open revealing the familiar figure, that was Gambit.

The light took to his face revealing shock, his voice almost faltered as he tried to address me, "Chere? Last Ah saw you was safe with them X-men." He strode into the room walking closer to me obviously baffled.

I just smiled. I had to, I couldn't even hide it if I tried. "I came here for you."

His expression softened slightly but concern washed over his face. "Were you followed, chere?"

Reality struck me then. Sabretooth was still out there looking for me. Dirty pervert. Last I saw him he was on the floor of the dirty old roadside bar tossing and groaning. I knew why he was concerned though. Magneto probably didn't even know where this place was. But I doubt Sabretooth could follow me with how much of the dust from the Bayou cloaked and hid my scent. "I was, but I lost him awhile back makin' sure he couldn't follow my scent."

He didn't seem to pay attention but knelt in front of me taking my face within his hands. His motions shocked me slightly but he continued to speak, "Chere, Ah am still under contract. Ah saved you to keep you safe. Why did you come lookin' fer trouble?"

I frowned looking through the corner of my eye not really seeing anything, "I came lookin' for you because you saved me."

"Ah didn' think you would." He said honestly. His expression soften, "Though it is better to see you safe in mah home then in that cage."

I nodded in agreement as he stood taking my hand in his pulling me to my feet. I felt guilty intruding on him now. He had thought I would stay safely with the X-men. "Why are you here and not there with Magneto if your under contract."

He thought about this for a moment as he led me down the stairs to the living room below. "My mission was to recapture you." His words sounded broken. Almost sad. I didn't understand why though.

"So... Do they not know of this place?" The question just slipped out. Caused him to chuckle softly with a firm non. "Were you going to turn me back to Magneto?" A much more firm almost angry non. "Why did you save me?" Nothing. He didn't respond at this moment just looked back at me with those enchanting red eyes.

He led me farther into the house where more rooms were found and a kitchen off to the right. He took me down the hall and in the very back of the house was a set of stairs hidden by a trap door to the basement. Ugh spiders. Creepy crawlies. No thank you. I hesitated in his grip and didn't continue down the stairs. "Chere, you need to trust meh. Ah saved you once, even at the risk of mah own life. Do ya think Ah would harm you now?"

"I don't like creepy crawlies." I muttered.

His expression looked bewildered changing to amused, "Creepy crawlies? Chere, did you really just say that?"

"Yes and I hate bugs. I. Do. Not. Like. Creepy Crawlies!" I cringed at the thought of bugs crawling and slimy moving in unnatural ways for people. I wanted to turn and get away from that basement. But my feet wouldn't move.

"Don' tell meh the big bad wolf girl is afraid of some bugs." he smirked cocking his head to the side. I wanted to slap him. "Come on, Ah won' let one land on ya."

Some how that didn't ease me and I raced to the front of the house, Gambit on hot pursuit of me. Only what he didn't count on was finding me plopped on my ass digging in my right boot looking for my card. When I found it I only glanced at him staring down curiously and entertained at me as I dove each foot into each boot holding onto the card in a shaky hand. "Fine. But god forbid if one was to crawl on my bare feet." I announced walking past him to where we were glaring at the trap door and its stone stairs.

He chuckled behind me placing his hands gently on my shoulders, "Still have that card?" When I nodded only once he continued leading me from behind me hands still on my shoulders, "Come on chere, we must crawl with them creepy crawlies." Another chuckle.

"That is soo not funny." I walked nervously down the steps slowly one by one. He stayed in time with my steps and never removed his hands.

"If it wasn't funny chere, then why am Ah laughin'?" He chuckled in my ear.

"You have a sick and twisted humor."I said in my as-a-matter-of-fact voice and again his chuckling bounced off the walls. He was certainly a charmer as he led me to my doom with bugs.

But when I reached the bottom of the basement it was furnished and finished. It was like a war room. A large monitor was on the far wall, a circular table sat with chairs littering around it, and machines littered the walls, framing the damn room.

"Ah am gonna communicate with the X-men. They are gonna come get you chere." He said seriously as he went to the edge of the room and dialed a number watching the screen.

"Now wait a damn minute. I am not goin' back without you." I crossed my arms and poked my hip out looking crawlies forgotten. Almost. "An' why didn't you tell me there were no bugs down here?"

"Much funner the way you reacted. But ya need to go back to them chere. They can protect you." He stared into my eyes, not blinking.

"I ran from them because they wouldn't help me help you." I stated. It was true they said they tried but I didn't believe it.

"Chere, no one can help meh." He said.

"Why the hell not?"

"Ah am under-"

"Screw that contract bs. If you honestly believed that, then guess what, ya wouldn't have saved me the first time." I threw the card on the table face up the King of Spades staring us both down. One side staring into me and the other into him. I knew he wasn't evil. And I was not giving up.

"Chere, Ah was almost killed helping you. An' not by the explosion." He never took his eyes from the card. "Ah still don' believe you kept that."

"Why wouldn't I? You took the Queen from me, which might I add, I have no damn Idea how you did that." I took my eyes from the card and looked into his. He looked up from the card and into mine. Holding my gaze. "And because it almost killed you, is why I came back. Your the first person that ever, well protected me."

The X-men didn't want Magneto to get use of my powers but I didn't feel that they were protecting me for me. They were good people but they are more concerned with the outcome of what is going on in the war for the future rather then one simple nineteen year old. Gambit was the first to just protect me for me.

"Chere, Ah might not be able to protect you." He started dialing again.

I bowed my head in defeat, but when the words escaped my lips my eyes showed the shock that his face showed me, "Then protect me while they protect my powers."


	6. A Split Card

A Split Card

I stared at Gambit as he made the call. He didn't say much more to me only that he was still going to call. I sat into a near chair that was actually quite uncomfortable for my taste. But whether he was coming with me or not was unclear to me. But as the Professor came on the screen looking at me before reaching Gambit's gaze. The Professor spoke, "Gambit. Unlikely to receive a call. Irregardless, what can the X-men do for you?"

"As you can see, one of your X-men are here." Gambit glanced back at me without a second thought. It kinda made my stomach cringe. "I need to arrange a pickup."

"I see. And just one?" He asked questioningly peering at Gambit with hopeful eyes.

"Non. Two." It was all he said that made my eyes widen and my heart bounce within my chest. I will admit I was attracted to him, and I may have wanted him...

"I see! At once just tell us a location for which you wish to be located and escorted to X-mansion." The Professor almost had excitement in his voice.

"You know how to track this place. Meet us here. Or not at all." Gambit's voice was no nonsense. Without letting the Professor get another word in Gambit spoke again, "Three days. An' come for us. Good day."

"I see." But it was all that got through before Gambit hung up.

"Why did you hang up?" I spat the question out, it wasn't really loud but it just kind of came out.

"Chere, Ah need to know something. First, how long did it take for you to travel here? Second, who all did you talk to about meh?" His voice was strong and thick. But my question was obviously ignored.

"I don't remember how long it took me to get here, and I asked everyone about you." I didn't really want to lie so I didn't. I felt he could sense one if I did anyways.

"Alright, did you talk to anyone rough an' gruff? Anyone follow you into the Bayou like that?" He was strict with his questioning. I could feel his voice coil around me as if a snake was choking answers from me.

"No. No one seems to know who Gambit is. I wasn't followed and I didn't see anyone rough or gruff." I mimicked his words with air quotation. And he sighed.

"You are lyin'." He said shortly.

"No. I have no reason to lie to you. I came looking for you after all." I rolled my eyes with a sigh.

"Chere, you shouldn't have even come here." He looked irritated now. I felt guilty though. I mean he was right, I didn't have the right to follow him here and I shouldn't be here but it felt right inside my soul and instinct to come after him.

"Why?" I asked all the same in my snappy pouting voice.

"Because, you are a risk." He spoke it firmly and it seemed to cut my skin. To cut into my very soul. And it boiled my blood.

"I'm the risk? Correct me if I am wrong, but you _saved_ me, I didn't ask you to." I snapped at him.

"After you almost blew us up." He countered.

"Yea, well I wasn't the one who _threw _us out the window. Was I? Or I am not the one parading around with the bad guys chasing wolves around for the big bad loon toon Magneto." I snapped even harder at him.

"Well, Ah don't go Lookin' for trouble with the big bad loon toons." He once again countered. "You are just a child."

That sent me over the edge. "LOOKING FOR TROUBLE? I WAS NOT LOOKING FOR TROUBLE! I AM NINETEEN YEARS OLD MORE DANGEROUS THEN THE AVERAGE TEENAGER. IF I RECALL I AM STILL A CHILD. DEALING WITH SOMETHING NO AVERAGE CHILD HAS TO DEAL WITH. I AM A RISK TO ANYONE THAT COMES NEAR ME." Before I stopped myself I had proved him right. I had called myself a risk. And realizing it, I was a risk for anyone. Being the pouting immature me at that moment I turned my back to him and as my tantrum still echoed the walls, I climbed the stairs.

But what I saw at the top of the stairs had frozen me still. A man leaned against the wall directly in front of me. His hair was a long dark brown tied off in a low ponytail. His arms crossed over a sweater covered chest. His pants were dirty blue jeans that had a certain musky odor to them. His dirty, lustful eyes stared at me. Stared at my body.

When he spoke it only gave me icy chills, "Well, well, well. A nineteen year old too dangerous for her own good. Seems like you will do just fine, honey." His words raped over my body before actually forming in my ears filling me with sickness that was close to the smell and feel of death.

"Don't talk to me in such a way old man." I found myself spitting at him, clear disgust in my voice.

And even though I didn't need to look, I sensed Gambit's form next to mine; body radiating in shear anger, "Father." It was the only word spoken and if tangible could have cut straight through steel.

"Son. I see you have remembered your debt." Though addressing Gambit, the words coiled around the both of us, sending me in waves of nausea.

"She is not payment to you." He spat the words, I could feel the venom within them.

"Oh, but she could be. The guild would love your _helping hand _if you let us use her." The greed of the man's voice almost violated my skin again. I physically felt violated by him. And it seriously. Pissed. Me. Off.

I couldn't stop myself, "You disgusting, dirty, greedy man. I am not property to be signed over. You are selfish and lazy, using others to get your fortunes for you. Hatred and darkness reside in your heart." I couldn't control myself. I couldn't stop the feel of my dark curse emerging into myself. "You have no right to do what you do to people. I feel violated just looking at your dark cold heart." I felt myself transforming. My hair seemed to fall in heaps as the man's seemed to be ripped out of his very scalp. "Every strand is lost, from every person you had hurt to get where you are today." My skin shriveled next almost peeling, as his had been ripped to follow the flow of mine, I could feel his pain, but it only made me stronger. "You choke people with your cruelness, with your darkness." As my body twisted around me, his had done the same causing him to scream and cry out in agonizing pain. "Your cruel heart and dark intentions will leave you alone, and to die alone. Hated and self hating." My eyes were as if death himself possessed me mirroring the fear and lonely pain that had silenced Gambit's so called father.

"Enough, Nyght!" Gambit's voice rang through the rippling flow of power that circled his father and I. When I blinked and focused back on Gambit, he was actually in front of me shaking my shoulders hard but holding me close. "You are endangering yourself, Nyght." His voice sounded broken.

"S-sh-she is a worse f-f-freak then the other one you brought!" The man's voice was strained and frightened. He was crumpled against the wall and floor as he struggled to his feet and staggered out of the back door. Tripping some he made it to a beat-up old car and drove wildly into the barrier of trees.

Looking into my holder's eyes I stuttered and fought tears, "I didn't mean too..."

Gambit seemed to ignore his father's leaving, and focused almost too intently on me. If it wasn't for him still gripping my shoulders, my wobbly legs would have given out. His arm snaked around to hold my back. I knew he didn't see what his father and I had experienced. What Gambit had saw as some would say was beautiful in a frightening way. In his eyes my hair whirled around me almost in an ethereal wind. My eyes would be as black as the night sky to him but almost glowing. My skin would be swirled in a darkening aura reflecting the darkness found within my victim. It paled my skin even more giving it a brisk moon-like glow. "Nyght, what happened?" his voice was soft, though filled with concern.

"I-I-I..." I stumbled against my words, against my voice. "I-I didn't mean too..."

He pulled me close to him, I noticed how fragile I must seemed to him, as if at a single moment if he was to break from my, I myself would have broken. I fell weakly and limp against him, causing him to whisk my body into a bridal position in his arms. My head fell weakly to his chest, and I could barely hear his heart beat frantically against his ribs. I felt him storm down the stairs and I simply relaxed and closed my eyes. My power had left me physically weak. As the darker side of it had always done in its past.

To manipulate the fears and darkness within one's heart is hard and draining. My energy was wiped out of existence making my body heavy with weak limp limbs. My darker side of my curse, can take fears and manifest them within me, making the nightmares real inside of me and visual to my victim. If ever I were to manifest that curse within a vast amount of people would give me the power to make them my slaves. I can control ones I affect to give them the desire they wish for. Instead of the nightmarish truth that destroys them. I can change the heart itself to my binding wishes. Making its intentions that of my own, slaving the person to my whims and needs.

Too much power for a nineteen year old. Too much responsibility, that I didn't even wish for. And it collects its dark payments in the form of my energy and aura. Fueling its power with my own body. As if I am two separate people. The me, that avoids the dark curse and just reads a person's true heart's intentions, and then there is the dark me. The me that embraces the pain I cause within others, the control and bidding I can create them to do. To mold them to what I see fit. That part of me scares me.

I am a card within my self. Two sided one faced up, while the other will always be opposing me, faced down. The struggle for balance. The struggle not to let it engulf me. For I had no control over my darker power. Only the power of reading, the one that never hurt anyone, just warned me of their intentions.

My eyes fluttered in and out of consciousness, briefly I saw images of the Professor, talking to Gambit. I couldn't hear out of my ears. Drained too much to actually function.

When I drifted out I felt myself being carried away, soon a breeze touching my over heating skin. The earth's wind shifted and blew quickly in rapid circles. Pushing away from a single point pushing back in a circle. My hair whipped around Gambit and I but it seemed unimportant. Unable to focus on what was causing the shifts in the wind, I found my voice, "Gambit... Wha-what's happening?..."

"Well chere, Ah'm going to protect you. While the X-men protect your powers." He said softly and held me closer to him. "The King of Spades, should protect the Queen of Hearts."

His last words hit me when my eyes closed shut once more, I rationalized that I simply dreamed the beautiful words.


	7. Fake Cards

Fake Cards

I was in a state of surrealism, the scene before me was so painfully bright, I had to shield my eyes. A brook streamed by the roots of an ancient willow tree, its vines tickling the waters. The grass was a brilliant emerald green, random ruby red poppies poking through the small blades. Sounds of birds filled the soft breeze but I saw none. Walking now I realized I wasn't in my normal attire. I instead was in a shimmering silver dress that stopped short of my knees. My feet were bare as well as my shoulders and arms. My tail hung still and relaxed, my hair flowed carelessly in the slight breeze, dancing around my waist.

I walked over to the willow gently moving its leafy vines to an arch allowing me access to its cooling shade. Toadstools littered the roots in small numbers, but they had an enchanting feel to them. I rested down in a small grove between two exposed roots leaning my bare back to the tree. I brought my knees to my chest hugging them close resting my head on the tips. Looking around I noted the otherworldly colored butterflies and ladybugs. The sun glittered through brief openings the vines and branches gave as gold would glitter through a greedy man's hands as he counted.

A voice soon sounded through the area, the vast meadow rippling before my eyes to it. "Nyght... You must awake."

"Odd, for I am not sleeping.." I replied to the voice, though no response came to my answer.

"I need you... To return to home..."

It was ignoring what I was saying, I was awake in this meadow. I don't understand... Where am I needed? Where do I return too? I am home. Not there or near, but here. Where I belong. I think.

"Please...listen..return..." The voice was broken now. Familiar and wise in its all knowing way. The voice was what was a dream though not this place. Was it though?

* * *

><p>"Professor, why will she not wake?" Remy asked the Professor, his face was riddled in confusion and worry. As he stared at the sleeping form, his eyes reflected just how distraught he was. He wanted no harm to come to her, but her not awaking from her coma was just as disheartening. He wanted to shake her awake, to do any means necessary to see those mystical blue eyes once more. The sapphire glint within an oceanic gaze. The sky blue that mixed so naturally with the aquamarine edges of them.<p>

"From what I am intruding on... She thinks her dreams are real." The Professor responded, concern washed in his voice. "She is living within her mind Gambit. There is not much that can be done. I tried to reason with her but she is in belief that the meadow of her mind, the peace within it at least, is home."

"That's not good enough!" Remy clenched his fist. Not really understanding his reactions, but he knew it was from the attractions he held for this young woman. "Nyght must return. I made a promise."

"I am doing all I can Gambit. But there is only so much one can do if the other is unable to listen." The Professor turned to look at Remy with wise eyes, before shaking his head, "she is strong within her own mind, and not willing to listen to much but her own thoughts. Any interruption on my part, and I am forced out."

"Then how do I get there?" Remy asked the question before really thinking it through. He gazed back upon Nyght, her body looking healthier then when they first arrived three days ago. Her skin was the pale moon color it once was, instead of the sickening grey color of death. Her hair was still matted but only from lying for such a while. Her face didn't look sunken or decayed, but full and her fair cheeks rosy and lips rubies once more.

Remy noticed that if it wasn't for the blankets tucked in, holding her, she would have been twisting and turning as she slumbered. He almost had to stop himself from wanting to hold her sleeping form.

An exhausted sigh left his lips and this alerted the Professor almost immediately, "If you wish, you can go rest up, I will send someone to find you if there be a change."

Remy knew that the Professor was just being considerate, but leaving would almost feel as if he was betraying Nyght. As if she would feel that his presences was not near. His brows pulled together, "Ah would rather stay. If that is alright."

* * *

><p>I fixed my dress from wrinkles, hating the intrusion of the persistent voice. It was getting harder and harder to put its choppy sentences together. A sigh escaped. And with the rolling of my eyes I left the safety of the willow tree. Instincts sunk in though. And reality struck.<p>

I have been in this meadow for some time now, playing in the brook, picking flowers or grass, braiding my hair, or even braiding the willow tree. But my normal habits weren't there. I never felt hungry. I never felt sleepy. And I never felt to do my private habits...

Something told me I was either dead, or close to it.

However, I didn't wish to leave. Even if I was dead, I was normal. I didn't have my powers, (only my tail) and I didn't hurt anything because nothing was here. Only me.

Only me...

No one else. Not Wolverine, not the Professor. Not Sabretooth, or Magneto. Not even Gambit. And damn it I didn't even know his real name.

It suddenly became very lonely... My meadow seemed to decay and darken all around me. The sun shone no more and the grass and flowers wilted and withered away. My willow tree's leaves blew off and the brook dried up. Falling to the deadened ground of my loneliness I silently cried. I realized being here wasn't what I wanted. I needed to be at my real home. This was nothing more then a dream, gone and shriveled into a nightmare.

I spoke, hoping my own voice would find the one that was guiding me where I belong. "He-hello?..."

"Chere...?" It wasn't the same voice. It was Gambit's... His wonderfully thick accent filled the stale air.

"Gambit.. I need help.." I was slow with my words, nervous. Almost. "I know I am not awake.. Yet I don't know how to wake up."

"Open your eyes chere.." He was slow as well, though a tinge of sadness hollowed his voice.

"They are open.." Technically they were open. I could see my dream world breaking and darkening further. Engulfing into nothingness. "Its dying."

I couldn't help but say it. My world was dying. And as fear sneaked it's way to the very core of me.. I was dying.

"Do not say that chere." Panic now. I felt a hand stroking my hair, my shoulder held with a hand snaked around my back.

I could only think now, I couldn't make any more words leave my throat. I wanted to say something more but I was lost. I was in a dangerous position. I was dealt a lousy hand. And the King of Spades was no where found in my arsenal. Another sigh left my lips.

* * *

><p>"Nyght." The first voice. The voice that followed me no matter how hard I tried to escape it. "Nyght. You need to let this world dissolve."<p>

"No.. I will dissolve with it." I reasoned panic rising within my stomach. Gambit's presences though never left me. Still holding me, still stroking my hair. It must have been at least an hour before the other voice found me.

"Trust me Nyght. You will wake up once this world of yours isn't there." It sounded all knowing. And though I wanted to believe it, I couldn't bring my fear to a stand still. The more the world I was in broke and ripped apart the more I felt I was.

"Chere, trust meh. You will come back to meh." I felt his accent awash over me, giving me new found confidence, but not enough to cap my fear.

"What if I don't?" I questioned.

"Then as Ah've done, Ah will follow you." He was so sure. But if I died then he would follow? It set ill with me.

"I trust you."

Watching the world break apart into darkness was a feeling I could never describe. Land was ripped into floating rocks, plants were dust, and I. I felt as though if Gambit had once let go, my body would fall into the perpetual dark abyss. Soon nothing but darkness. Nothing but me. I was floating in the inky blackness.

I closed my eyes and felt myself sink. Soon it was as if being thrust into a solid shell, an impact that seemed to only shake my mental being. Slowly now, I opened my eyes.

The light was bright and figures stood against it. Red eyes. "Gambit...?"

"Y-y-you've awaken!" I felt a gripping hug on me and realized he was holding me. His presence had reached me and with the realization my heart leaped.

"Nyght. Are you feeling alright?" The Professor was next to the bed I laid in and with his intense gaze, examined me.

"I feel, awake." My eyes blinked a few times. But a yawn escaped my lips. "Are we at the school?"

"Yes. You and Gumbo are at X-mansion." Wolverine. The sound of him hit me like rocks against a moving car. Relief filled me, but worry froze me. He leaned on the door way arms crossed and a leg pushing against the frame. "You lost my bike."

"Oops..."


	8. A New Deck

A New Deck

A few weeks passed, and I was making slight progress on controlling my darker side. The place was great and the people were sweet. Kitty and I got along extremely well, and Kurt always knew how to tickle my funny bone. For some time, I was just a kid. At least til _Professor Logan _dragged my stubbornness to the Danger Room.

"I can't do it Logan!" I stormed at I yet again dodged another laser. Starters, he had the level set on ten. The _highest_ level. "You are trying to KILL ME!"

Yet another blade wizzed past my head, actually cutting a few strains of hair. I had to almost fall on my ass to the left to dodge it. I could feel Logan's chuckles ripple across my skin. I growled menacingly as more blades and lasers fired at will. I didn't have any offensive mutations accept against humans or other mutants. When it comes to machines and well the Danger Room. I am completely defensive. I have nothing but the ability to duck and dodge.

"Quiet pup, focus, and think. Look around pup, look around." Logan snapped at me crossing his arms across his chest.

Growling yet again, I looked around. I didn't see anything but blades and burn scorches. That's it! The blades! I can use them to destroy the lasers, "Or better yet..."

I ran towards the wall and as the blades hit the walls embedding them, I climbed quickly. One by one I jumped on the blades at such a speed I appeared to be running along the wall. I jumped towards the first charging laser pistol. Just as I thought when I grabbed on and flipped myself to the back of it the blades shot. The pistol was sliced through its chamber causing sparks and a small explosion, which I used to gain more momentum to the second pistol. It's chamber was glowing with an already charged shot waiting to lock on target.

I didn't change course to dodge it instead I stayed head on with it. Soon just as it fired I managed to grasp onto the chamber swinging and thrusting its aim onto the first of the blades firing mechanisms. About to fall though I released it before taking an already fired blade gone array, and forced the blade into the base of the second and last pistol.

Three blade mechanisms were left. I scaled to the first of the remaining, blades left in my trail. My trench caught and it tore from my shoulders. I didn't stop, my bare arms felt free, and my tail acted as a rotter causing speeds to increase. I noticed wires were exposed and as I ran by I grasped them, my speed causing them to tear free. A smirk danced across my face.

I really wanted to shake things up and as I ran, I came deafeningly fast across the window to the control room. And Logan just so happen to be standing close to the window. The blades came fast and crashed through the window in failing attempts to have at me. The two left were buzzing from fire and I so wished I could have seen Logan's face as the blades greeted him.

Jumping backwards, on quick thinking I used the steel in the toe of my boot, kicking the blade that headed for me. A smirk graced my face once more as it ricocheted against another fired blade and struck the second mechanism. Taking yet another fired blade in my grasp this time, I flung it at the third and final blade causing a mass explosion as it collided with the blade that was just about to be fired.

"Cool..." I muttered astonished and proud at myself as I slid down the wall to the floor. Looking around the Danger Room looked more as a demolition sight. Smoke rose from burned areas, blades left walls or flooring crumbled, and machinery littered the entire area.

"When I meant look around, I didn't mean try to destroy me." Logan huffed, and I only laughed.

"When I looked around, I saw you." I smirked. He growled this time and my smirk only seemed to beam as he revealed the exit to the Danger Room. The wall broke apart and Gambit's figure was on the other side.

"Ah say chere, mind me not to get on ya bad side." He joked.

Walking past him I couldn't think of a thing to respond with, so I smiled more. Down the hall and to the left it lead me to the main lounge. Gambit hot on my trail, and Kitty in my view life was sweet. I hadn't been plagued by an _attack_ of my gifts, and I hadn't returned to that dream world I seemed to have been trapped in.

However, I did need to go get my bike. I just so did not feel like leaving. I did like the sound of an adventure. I just wasn't motivated enough to leave. And even if I was, I wasn't going alone this time. Louisiana was a long trip, and a trip that had a furry disadvantage to it.

Sabretooth.

He was still probably tracking me. Soon, he would find me. And when he did, I rather be around people that cared about me, enough to protect me. He would probably attack them just for the satisfaction of the kill. But I wasn't going to be kidnapped again or killed. I will use my power on him next time and if I have too, I would kill him. And feel nothing.

I had remembered when I had used my power on Gambit's father. I felt nothing then as well. It was as if I was someone else completely. I had no remorse like I normally had when I almost killed someone. I had no heart, no mercy, I had wanted him dead. Just as much as I had wanted Sabretooth dead.

And the more I thought about it, the more I didn't feel worried. It was as natural of a feeling as having to breathe.


End file.
